Legends:Vergere
Vergere foi uma Jedi que desapareceu antes das guerras clônicas em uma missão ao planeta vivo Zonama Sekot. Lá, ela se apresentou como sendo aprendiz de Darth Sidious e teve que deixar a galáxia após sua tentativa de assassiná-lo falhar. Vergere apareceu ainda no inicio da Nova Ordem Jedi como uma misteriosa criatura cujas lágrimas curaram uma doença terminal que consumia Mara Jade Skywalker. Apesar de ser o braço-direito de Nom Anor, o Excecutor Yuuzhan Vong, ninguém sabia ao certo de que lado estava essa criatura bizarra com aparência de ave. thumb|left|150px|Vergere Muito se passou e ninguém ainda sabia que Vergere se tratava de uma Cavaleira Jedi da Velha Ordem Jedi. Era, para todos, uma grande incógnita. Até que Jacen Solo é capturado pelos Yuuzhan Vong. Jacen Solo conhece, então, Vergere e seria o elo que levaria a República à vitória. durante as terríveis torturas sofridas pelos Yuuzhan Vong, ele recebe o seu treinamento secreto por Vergere, que ensina-o a usar a Força de uma nova maneira... com uma "vibração" diferente da que Luke e a Nova Ordem estão acostumados a usar (assim como a Velha também estava). Só assim podê enxergar os Vong através da Força. O relacionamento Mestre-Aprendiz entre Vergere e Jacen sempre foi curioso... Vergere não se considera uma Jedi. Ela fugiu com os "far outsiders" (obviamente os Yuuzhan Vong) por vontade própria e abandonou a Ordem Jedi em busca de uma nova compreensão da Força. Um dos seus objetivos foi que Jacen também deixasse a Tradicional Filosofia Jedi de lado. Jacen até pensava que ela era uma Sith no inicio, mas Vergere mostrou que há muito mais na Força que um simples dualismo entre Lado Claro e Lado Sombrio. Aparentemente a ex-Jedi Vergere estava treinando Jacen a usar um tipo de "Lado Cinza" da Força. E Jacen parecia estar aprendendo muito bem. As conversas entre Luke Skywalker e Vergere são absolutamente interessantes. Vergere deixa Luke completamente perdido nos seus conceitos. Será que a Força é mesmo o que Luke pensa que é? “Se a Força é vida e os Yuuzhan Vong estão vivos e ainda assim você não pode senti-los através da Força, onde está o problema: nos Yuuzhan Vong ou nas suas percepções?” (Pergunta que Vergere faz a Luke, deixando-o sem resposta). No fim, para salvar os dois herdeiros da família Solo de 10.000 Yuuzhan Vong, Vergere se suicidou para salvar Jacen e Jaina. Ela se jogou em cima dos Yuuzhan Vong dentro de uma nave A-Wing. A Arte do Pequeno A arte do Pequeno foi uma técnica de Força radical. Estreitando o seu foco, um usuário de Força pode encolher essencialmente a sua presença na Força a um tamanho microscópico. Vergere, o Cavaleiro de Jedi que o denominou, usou os seus poderes para dar as suas lágrimas que curam propriedades, que ajudaram Mara Skywalker na luta dos vales de Esporos com os que ela foi infeccionada. Ela conseguiu ensinar a Arte ao Solo Jacen e Cilghal. O Onimi, gracejador a Shimrra Jamaane, também teve este poder, mas o seu nível do controle foi muito maior do que Vergere. Ele pode produzir toxinas e manipular a corrente elétrica em volta dele, permitindo-o controlar Shimrra e ficar o Chefe Supremo verdadeiro do Yuuzhan Vong. Ele também pode ter sido a técnica usada por Alema Rar, Numa Rar, Kreia e Lumiya para ocultar a sua presença na Força. A'Sharad Hett thumb|Vergere e A'Sharad HettCuriosamente, mentiras e verdades eram apenas armas para ela. É quem recepciona A'Sharad Hett quando este é capturado pelos Yuuzhan Vong, antes da grande invasão. A princpício tem planos de tomá-lo como discípulo, mas desiste ao descobrir que o mesmo tinha planos que diferiam do modelo de ensinamento sith criado por Darth Bane. Tempos depois, ele se tornaria Darth Krayt. O Encobrimento da Força O Encobrimento da Força foi um poder que foi usado pelos sensitivos da Força altamente usada para mascarar o seu alinhamento de Força (luninoso ou Escuro), a sua capacidade de usar a Força, ou até a sua presença inteira de outros sensitivos da Força. Ver também Qey'tek. Esta capacidade manifestada em formas diferentes; Vergere encolheria a sua presença na Força a um tamanho microscópico, onde ela foi quase não detectável e capaz de evitar ataques mentais, até de Luke Skywalker. Palpatine foi o usuário mais poderoso e notório deste poder, tendo ocultado a sua natureza escura durante mais de três décadas do Conselho Jedi, mesmo quando na mesma sala. Aparições *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Jedi Consulares Categoria:Sobreviventes do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Jedi redimidos Categoria:Acólitos e aprendizes Sith Categoria:Colaboradores dos Yuuzhan Vong Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Torturadores e interrogadores Categoria:Mestres Sith Categoria:Fantasmas da Força Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Fosh